


Self Defense

by 9r7g5h



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort with a lil bit of romance, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty asks Danny to teach her how to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Defense

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote two fics in two days!  I’m posting them one right after the other, but still. XD After weeks of nothing but writing for school, still! I’m enjoying getting back into my writing roll. So have a little bit of Lawdorf. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla. U by Kotex does.

Danny swore as the stick smacked her side, painful even through the layer of padding she had put on to protect her ‘fragile human shell.’ Lashing out with her own, Carmilla just danced away, that same damn smirk on her lips as she avoided each and every swing she threw at her.

“Come on, Danny! You can get her!”

“Traitor,” Carmilla yelled over to the stands, glancing over her shoulder to mock-glare at her girlfriend. Laura just shrugged and stuck out her tongue, laughing as Carmilla shot her another fake hurt look.

“You’re a three hundred year old vampire, Carm,” Laura said through her laughter, “I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

“Nope,” Carmilla sighed dramatically, her free hands curling into a fist over her heart as the other lifted her stick, catching the tip of Danny’s and forcing it away before it could reach her. “You chose this wolf over me, and now my heart’s broken. Betrayed by the woman I love, I might as well just let myself waste away.”

“Okay, Edward.”

“How _dare_ you-”

Back and forward the ribbing went between the two of them, teasing and poking fun as they both tried to out melodramatic the other. Seeing her moment, Danny swung her stick hard at the vampire, aiming right for the unprotected ribs that she had left open when she half turned to flick off Laura.

The _CRACK_ as her stick made contact ended their banter as Carmilla sunk to the ground, her face twisted in pain as she held her side.

“Shit,” Danny swore, kneeling down besides Carmilla. When she reached out to lift up her shirt, Carmilla flinched away, her fangs bared with a warning hiss. “Shit, Carmilla, I’m so sorry. Just, let me…”

“Carm, are you okay?” Laura’s voice was shaky as she joined them, her arm wrapping around Carmilla’s shoulder and pulling her against her. Slowly Carmilla relaxed into her side, wincing with every movement. “Does it hurt? Let me see.”

Despite Carmilla’s attempt to push her away, Laura tugged up the side of her shirt so they could look.

“Shit, Carmilla, I’m so _so_ sorry,” Danny said, reaching out to gently run her fingers over the already discolored skin. When she pressed down Carmilla hissed again and jerked away, moving slightly closer to Laura so she couldn’t touch again. “I think I cracked one of your ribs. You should get some ice on that…and probably some blood.”

“Good idea,” Laura said quickly, pushing herself up before slowly helping Carmilla to her feet. Holding her up right, Laura slowly maneuvered her girlfriend out of the fighting arena. “Come on Carm, back to the dorm.”

“Don’t think this is over, Ginger Bitch,” Carmilla said in a strangled voice. “Give me a few hours and I’m coming back to beat your ass.”

“Can’t wait for that to happen, Blood Sucker,” Danny called after her, chuckling to herself. Danny didn’t have a doubt in her mind that, the moment her rib was healed and she could stand on her own, Carmilla would be back like a bat out of hell, more than excited to get back to them trying to smack each other with sticks. It wasn’t often that she was the one leaving the arena black and blue- Carmilla took great joy in beating her, especially since, short of fatal wounds, neither of them could do any permanent damage. So the fact that Danny had gotten in the shot against the normally faster and more powerful woman-outside of her wolf form-was as much a bruise on her honor as it was her skin.

“Danny?”

“Oh, hey, Betty,” Danny said after a moment, lowering the stick she had brought up to smack the voice behind her. Luckily, though, Betty had been smarty and kept her distance, well out of Danny’s reach, giving her time to make she wasn’t, in fact, under attack. “I thought you had a debate club meeting. What’re you doing here?”

“Well…” Slowly Betty walked forward and picked up the stick that Carmilla had dropped, shifting it a couple of times until she found a handhold that felt comfortable to her. Shifting her feet-which were covered in sneakers, Danny noticed, something Betty _never_ would have worn to a debate meeting, especially when combined with the ratty jeans and t-shirt-in the sandy dirt so she was standing more comfortable, Betty raised the stick into something slightly resembling a guard position. “I want you to teach me how to fight.”

 _“Why?”_ When Betty shot her a glare for her incredulous tone, Danny quickly cleared her throat and ducked her head, trying to cover her guilty blush. “What I mean,” Danny said, forcing herself to meet Betty’s determined gaze, “is that fighting doesn’t seem…exactly you. Not to say that you can’t fight or anything,” Danny said quickly when Betty’s glare grew more intense, “just…” Letting her words trail off, realizing that she was just digging herself a deeper hole, Danny sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging out her hair tie so she could put it back up.

“Why?”

For a long moment Betty just stood there, watching as Danny juggled her stick while working with her hair, ending with it up in a messy bun at the base of her neck. Finally she shrugged and let her own stick fall, digging it into the ground so she could lean against it.

“Have you ever felt powerless?”

“What?”

“Powerless,” Betty said again. “Have you ever felt it?” When Danny didn’t reply, Betty just shrugged and shifted her weight, wiggling the stick further into the ground. “You’re a werewolf. You’re naturally stronger, faster, a fighter. If a vampire comes towards you, you can take care of yourself.” Betty gestured towards the exit Laura and Carmilla had taken a few minutes earlier. “Your proof left to raid my fridge and probably make out on my bed. But…”

“But you’re just human,” Danny finished for her, taking a few steps forward so they were closer together. “Now that I know what’s going on, I can protect you, you know,” Danny said softly, trying to be comforting for the woman standing before her.  “Me and my pack, we’ve been patrolling for vampires since the Lustwig building collapsed. Carmilla too, and yeah, she’s a night living blood sucker, but she’s one of the _good_ night living blood suckers. And the Zetas finally got their asses off their high horses, so they’re good. Betty, you don’t need to worry. I promise.”

“But I do,” Betty said, shaking her head. “All of that is wonderful and great, but what happens if another gnome uprising happens the next time zombie-making mushrooms pop up in the common areas? Even with your super speed, it’s not like you can be in multiple places at once. And…” Here Betty fell silent for a moment, her hands tightening on the stick until her knuckled turned white. It wasn’t until Danny closed that last gap between them and rested her own hand over Betty’s that she relaxed and swallowed.

“I refused to lose another six months of my life.”

“Your feet are wrong.”

“What,” Betty asked, thrown by the sudden change in topic.

“Your feet,” Danny said again, walking so she was behind Betty. Using her own stick, she tapped at Betty’s feet until they were wider apart. “You’re not fast, or strong, but you’re smart, which already gives you an advantage over most magical creatures. Most of them rely on their muscles, and, having never taken a biology class, don’t realize that their brain is also one. So your best bet is going to try and tire them out before they get you.”

“Won’t I get tired sooner,” Betty asked, a small smile on her face.  

“That’s something we’ll work on, but yes,” Danny admitted. “But again, magical creatures are stupid idiots-myself included, sometimes,” Danny added sheepishly, “so you still have a chance to wear them down. I can’t teach you how to kill them,” Danny said, her tone serious. “It took all five of us to restrain Carmilla, and part of me still thinks she wanted to be caught, so she went easy on us. And the only reason we survived in the Lustwig building is sheer dumb luck and the fact that our opponents were even stupider. But I can at least give you a chance. Build up your stamina, teach you where their weak points are, and get you comfortable dealing with the weapons that’ll work the best. But I can’t promise you any more than that.”

“I don’t want more,” Betty said honestly. “I was trapped here the moment I took the tour, and I just want to make sure, if something like that ever happens again, I have that chance.”

“Good,” Danny said, “good.”

For a while Danny worked on Betty’s stance, how to hold onto the stick, the basic attacks and defends that would at least keep claws and fangs away from her skin, if nothing else.

By the time Betty was able to successfully block a series of- slow- attacks from Danny, it was beyond clear that Betty was exhausted, thought the determination in her eyes refused to let her give up. Taking a few steps back, Danny watched as Betty wiped away the sweat that covered her forehead, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Putting her own stick to the side, Danny stretched, wincing as a few of her joints began to pop.

“Ready for lesson two?”

“Of course,” Betty replied, straightening her back so she was standing to her full height, her stick held at the ready. For a while Danny just stood there, staring at her…and then she was gone.

“Danny,” Betty called after a moment, confusion taking over her looks as she dropped her stick, turning to try and see where her friend went. “Danny, come on,” Betty called again, “this isn’t funny.”

“Who said anything about funny?”

Betty squeaked and lashed out with her stick, only just missing Danny by a hair as the red-head ducked, falling back onto all fours…and staying there, her tail wagging as Danny looked up to meet Betty’s eyes. Cautiously, Betty reached out to touch her, giggling as Danny licked at her fingers. Running her hand through the wolf’s hair, Betty smiled at the expression Danny took as she rubbed behind her ear, her tail wagging quicker from the pressure.

“You’re cute.”

Growling lowly, Danny took a few steps back before shifting again, her form becoming almost liquidy as she took human form. “We’re not cute,” Danny said grumpily. “We’re vicious pack animals, and we’re fast. You couldn’t follow me when I turned, could you?” When Betty nodded, Danny retraced her steps so she was closer to Betty again. “We’re our weakest when we’re changing. If you can interrupt a wolf when they’re shifting, it’ll stun them, and make it hard for them to shift again for a while. If they’re already a wolf…” Danny lifted her hand and gently brushed her fingers against Betty’s neck. “Most wolves go for here first, so keep your stick raised. Want to try fending me off before we call it a night?”

“Sure,” Betty said, her voice slightly shaky. She looked determined, though, so Danny shrugged it off and backed away, letting her form soften, shift, the muscles and the bones rearranging so she stood on all fours and had to look up at the woman she was normal eye to eye with. “Just… just let me know when you’re going to start, okay,” Betty asked, lifting her stick so she could easily protect her throat. “Bark or something.”

Danny let out an annoyed huff, but still she did, stepping back so she would have enough room to build up speed for her attack. Letting out a yip, Danny started to run forward, keeping her speed low so Betty would be able to counter attack…and barreled into her stomach instead of going for the throat, pushing the woman to the ground and laying on top of her.

“Danny,” Betty laughed, trying to push Danny’s head away as she licked at her cheek, squealing when she pressed her cold nose against her neck. “Danny, you cheater, get _off_!”

“How did I cheat,” Danny asked, her form liquefying and solidifying within only a few moments. Shifting down so most of her weight was on Betty’s legs, Danny rested her cheek on Betty’s stomach and stared up at her. “From what I remember, you were supposed to fend off the big bad wolf, and she trapped you instead.”

“Wolves go for the throat, Betty,” Betty said in a bad imitation of Danny, though her hands wandered down to play with a few strands of Danny’s hair that had fallen loose from her bun. “Let me just give you this information about wolves and throats, and then offer to attack you so you can fend me off, implying that I will, in fact, be going for the jugular. Only, like the dumb mutt I am, I’ll be going for your stomach instead. Danny Lawrence,” Betty finished, “you cheat.”

“Most,” Danny said after a small yawn, shifting how her face laid on Betty’s stomach. “Most wolves want to eat you, so they go for the throat. I’m not most wolves.”

For a long moment Betty bit her lip, continuing to play with Danny’s hair as she thought through her words. Finally, she stilled her hands, forcing Danny to look up at her.

“What do you want to do with me then?”

“Well,” Danny said a moment later, smirking as she pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could stare down at the woman under her, “I might want to get a burger with you. My treat?”

Betty laughed and nodded, her own grin widening at the smile that covered Danny’s face. Hopping up, the red-head held her hand out for the blonde, Danny pulling her to her feet when she took it.

Pulled her to her feet and into a quick kiss, just a peck, but one that left them breathing harder than when they had been fighting.

“So,” Betty said after clearing her throat, her eyes glancing down at their hands. Hands still held together, neither of them giving off any intention of letting go. “You said something about burgers?”

“Yeah,” Danny said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Come on, I know a place.”

Pulling her along, Danny led Betty out of the arena, smiling back over her shoulder as they walked.

And completely forgetting about Carmilla, who showed up half an hour later, pissed that she never got to finish their fight.


End file.
